


Wet behind the ears

by Foxkuro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxkuro/pseuds/Foxkuro
Summary: Seto hires Anzu to give swimming lessons to Mokuba in preparation for the grand opening of a Kaiba Land Waterpark, Anzu agrees looking forward to a fun day with the friendly boy, unaware that Mokuba secretly harbors deeper feelings for her. Reader-Prompt, Oneshot Smutfic, Mokuba x Anzu
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner





	Wet behind the ears

Wet behind the ears

**Author's Notes:** Another reader-prompted smut entry, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mokuba gulped, sitting in the tall office chair and folding his hands over his lap uncertainly.

"M-me?"

His gaze rose to meet the cool blue eyes of his brother Seto, who sat focused behind his desk.

"Yes Mokuba, I'm busy with my KC space-station project, it has to be you."

Mokuba blushed nervously.

"B-but brother, I don't even know how to swim."

Seto nodded.

"I've already handled it, I found a teacher for you."

The office door opened and a cute brown haired girl stepped through.

"Ah Mazaki-san, you've arrived."

She bowed to him overly stiff, in a formal manner.

"Seto-san, Mokuba-kun."

Mokuba blushed.

'H-her?'

Seto stood up from behind his desk grabbing a briefcase from beneath his desk.

"Here's your payment Mazaki, I don't want to hear any news about the event that isn't praising the grand-opening, Mokuba I'm counting on you."

The tall brunette boy walked out of the room brusquely.

Anzu turned to the blue-haired boy smiling down at him.

"Come on Mokuba-kun, I've reserved the pool at my school for your lessons."

The boy stood up, following the girl out with his hand folded nervously into his white hoodie.

The unlikely couple left the Kaibacorp tower, and Anzu led him to the nearby parking lot where she'd parked her Fuschia-colored Honda sedan.

The short teen climbed into the passenger side taking note of the pleasant floral scent and the cute chibi bears hanging from the rearview mirror.

She tossed her blue bowtie on the backseat, and with a sigh of relief unbuttoned her pink school blazer which had been tightly squeezing her chest.

He smiled slightly at the older girl as she climbed in and looked over at him.

He'd always had a crush on her ever since she'd saved him from some rare hunters at Battle city.

She noticed him staring at her and smiled down at him.

"What's up Mokuba-kun?"

He blushed and looked away from her.

"Oh uh, nothing."

The girl adjusted the mirror, checking her wheel, and buckling her seatbelt.

Mokuba noticed as she adjusted her leg he could see a slight flash of white.

His cheeks flushed as he noticed how short her skirt was.

'W-wow.'

The girl raised her eyebrow at him.

"Mokuba-kun is something wrong?"

He let out a nervous chuckle focusing stiffly on the rearview.

"It's a nice car, I didn't expect it."

This caused her to recoil a bit with one of her eye's twitching.

"What's that supposed to mean, of course it's nice, I saved up ¥5,000,000 for this."

Mokuba raised his hands in a show of apology.

"I didn't mean to imply anything, it's just so… cute."

She giggled at this, dropping her indignation with a pen stroke.

"Yeah Miho-chan optioned the interior, I didn't have the heart to turn her down."

Mokuba sat up in his seat reaching to latch the seatbelt over his chest.

He had trouble with the fastening mechanism as his fingers fumbled it awkwardly.

Anzu cheekily leaned over.

"Here, let me do it, sheesh Mokuba-kun."

The girl laced her fingers through his taking the metal key notch and latched the belt in place.

She had to lean slightly from her side to do this, her eyes focused intently on the task at hand;

Mokuba got a view through her pink school blazer which was unbuttoned revealing a tight white sleeveless gym shirt underneath.

Blushing red he noticed as he was able to see down her shirt, she was wearing a pink lacy bra that accentuated her subtle chest.

'They look so soft…'

With a click she cheered lightly and returned to her seated position.

The boy smiled at her grateful and tried to obscure his blush by brushing his long blue hair over his face.

"T-thanks Anzu-san."

She nodded emphatically turning the keys to start up her car.

"You'll be old enough to take your driving test next year right Mokuba?"

He nodded twiddling his fingers over his lap in an attempt to will his body not to show what his heartbeat beckoned forth.

"Y-yeah, I'll be 15 next July."

He grabbed the lace strings of his expensive white hoodie, tracing them over the blue KC logo absently.

Kicking his feet, he saw the green cargo shorts he was wearing fold and ripple with the motion.

The girl seemed to notice his restlessness.

"Nervous driver?"

He nodded.

"I'm not good with cars, Seto and I were in a car crash, when we were small… our Mother…"

Anzu looked at the boy sadly.

"I-I didn't know…"

He waved her off gently.

"It's okay Anzu, Seto doesn't like to talk about it, I can barely remember back then."

The brunette girl smiled softly at the boy pinching his cheek with her left hand.

"I'll go slow Mokuba-kun, we can talk if it makes you feel better."

The boy smiled.

"Thanks Anzu-chan."

After a moderate sum of time, spent in transit they arrived outside the white stone facade of Domino High.

Mokuba was quick to leave the car, opting to stretch his legs while Anzu searched for the maintenance key she had been given by the superintendent to access the school building.

Walking across the street to the sidewalk framed on either side with grass and modest gardens.

Mokuba admired the building, having been privately tutored he had never been to a school like the one Yugi and co. attended.

His attention was drawn back by a louder than not utterance of a swear by Anzu.

He could see her digging through the console which was packed with boxes of trading cards, fast food coupons, and various trinkets related to tabletop gaming.

Through the half opened window he could see the girl's blue pleated skirt flapping up from the wind as her rear rose in the air from the way she was bent downward.

Stepping closer, he could see the flash of her white panties again, and seemingly drawn by fate a strong upward gust lifted her skirt for a solid three seconds.

He blushed brightly red as he could see most of her bare butt, framed tightly by the plain white panties.

She stiffened as she felt the wind on her bare skin, and quickly turned to pull her skirt down bumping her head on the roof of the car in the process.

"O-o-ow."

Mokuba winced.

"A-are you okay Anzu?"

She nodded softly nursing her head in her hand.

"Yeah, I found it, sorry."

She opened the car door climbing out and slamming it lightly behind her.

"Let's head in!"

Anzu took the boy's hand in her own without thinking too much of it, and led him over to the entrance.

Unlocking them with the golden maintenance key she opened the brown wooden doors to the school.

Immediately Mokuba could smell Linoleum floors, Treated wood, paper, and ink; it was the smell of a school, as he suspected, similar to that of a library.

"Wow, it's actually pretty nice here."

Anzu shrugged.

"It can be, when childish guys aren't running around trying to lift your skirt."

She thought of a particular Basketball playing jerk and her eye twitched.

"S-surely the teachers would step in?"

Anzu laughed dryly.

"Oh, Mokuba-kun, clearly you've never been to secondary school, the teachers are even bigger pervs."

The boy nodded plainly unsure of how to respond.

"Promise me, when you grow up you won't turn into an idiot like Jounouchi-kun."

Mokuba chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry Anzu-chan, if I acted like Katsuya-san my brother would toss me on the streetside, he has no patience for philandery."

Anzu nodded, seeming satisfied.

"Well maybe Seto-san and I agree in some regards afterall."

She pointed down the hall to a double-doored open hallway.

"Come on Mokuba, the pool is this way."

He followed her semi-nervously down the hall till they arrived at the stairs leading out to the second floor outdoor pool.

A chain fence surrounded the courtyard, preventing entry from trespassers, and the cleaning cover was partially opened so that the wading end was available.

"We picked a good day for it Mokuba-kun, the wind isn't too strong, and the sky is picturesque."

With a smile he nodded, taking in the sight of the blue sky, multi-shaped clouds were passing over the sun filtering the bright afternoon light.

"Did you bring a bathing suit?"

Mokuba looked up paling.

"Oh- I- I totally forgot."

She smiled at him shaking her head.

"It's cool Mokuba-kun we have school bathing suits in the locker room, wait here I'll run and find one in your size."

He nodded grateful with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Thanks Anzu, sorry."

The older girl disappeared into the school building and emerged a few minutes later with a blue cloth item in her hand.

He took it from her and immediately blushed.

"T-this?!"

She nodded.

"Yep, that's a school issue for the boy's swim team."

Mokuba blushed bright red as he looked at the small blue speedo in his hands.

'I-it's so tiny, it'll barely cover anything…'

He gulped, swallowing his pride and looked up to the girl.

"Where can I go to change?"

Anzu grabbed a pink gym bag which likely belonged to her and held it under her arm.

"The showers are right over here, I'll show you."

She took the boy's hand again oblivious to the fact it made his heart race, feeling her soft hand entwined in his.

The girl led him to a small green building with shower curtains for doors, inside were four showers on either side, sectioned off by gender.

"I'll be out in just a second Mo-ku."

He nodded.

"R-right."

Stepping into the boy's section he began to take off his grey boat shoes, pulling his green cargo shorts around his ankle and unbuttoning his blue boxers.

With his pants and personals off he folded them neatly on a steel bench and began pulling the speedo up around his legs.

It was snug in the back and front, and it pinched a bit, but the embarrassment of seeing his groin clung to by the blue nylon was the worst part.

'Oh Kami, what if I get hard when I see her in her bathing suit!'

His cheeks began to flush and he quickly pulled his white hoodie down sliding it over his groin area.

'I need at least this much, I can do this, I know I can.'

He gulped down his anxiety and turned to face the door when his arm brushed something and the texture drew his attention.

Turning he saw the blue shower curtain had been drawn askew by his arm, a faint ray of light was shining from the shower column.

Curious he stepped in and saw the source, a hole roughly 2 inches in diameter had been drilled in the wall near the base of the shower.

On instinct he crouched down, he had always been too curious for his own good, it's how he had been able to sneak around the Duelist Kingdom;

He had years of practice with blending into the scenery, being places his brother had forbidden, like the KC computer library, where he had self taught himself coding.

Peering through the hole, his eye adjusted to the change in lighting, and he saw something he couldn't make out at first;

He realized it was a pink shower curtain, which was being shuffled as Anzu stepped into the shower.

Blushing he shrunk back on instinct worried she would notice his gaze.

Measuring his breaths he froze watching as the girl removed her shirt and tossed it haplessly to the floor behind her.

She leaned down pulling her skirt around her ankles and kicked off her shoes, standing she began to hum to herself something classical sounding.

Realizing what was about to happen Mokuba tried to pull himself free from the trance he was in, but some primal urge in his body told him to stay and watch, against his better judgement he obliged it.

The girl popped the clasp on her pink laced bra and tossed it behind her, leaning down to grab the hem of her white panties.

Mokuba felt the heat rise in his cheeks, a light dot of blood falling from his nostril, as he saw the smooth skin of her breasts;

He could smell the coconut lotion on her skin from where he was crouched.

Anzu continued humming, smiling lightly as she lazily kicked her panties down around her leg and tossed them with her foot.

He felt his own breath longate warm and close as he silently gulped, this was his first time seeing a girl naked in person.

Between her legs a thick strip of brown hair trailed down to a pronounced mound of flesh, which parted like a pink tulip, to a beautiful florid entrance.

That pushed him over the edge as he could feel the blood rushing to his shaft, his member pressing the speedo for release and the covered tip poking against the stone wall.

Anzu turned around and reached into her pink gym bag pulling out a lime green, pink-striped stringed bikini.

She struggled for a moment to pull on the pant around her ample bottom, as she had to half jump and wiggle her hips to squeeze them in.

Mokuba bit his lip and folded both his hands over his groin as he could feel it twitching, and pulsing with heat.

The brunette turned back around humming semi-enthusiastically as she pulled the bikini top over her breasts and with one hand tied the strings behind her.

Clicking her tongue in satisfaction she folded her clothes in her gym bag and set it on the bench.

Mokuba could hear her footsteps leave the building and a moment later she lightly called out to him.

He jumped to alert, clearing his throat and ran over to the entrance.

Stepping out, he double checked that he had tucked his member under the elastic of the bathing suit, though his erection would be obvious at a glance if not for his hoodie.

"Y-yeah, I'm done, sorry, I had to fold my shorts."

The girl grinned at him.

"How prim Mo-ku, well are you ready?"

He nodded up at her.

"Yeah, you look nice by the way, Anzu-chan."

She smiled, pinching his cheek and making him blush a bit.

"Aww, thanks Mo-ku, Miho-chan picked this bikini out for me, it's a little revealing, but I might as well own my body if I want to be a dancer some day."

Grinning, she did a gravure pose with her cheek in her hand and her hip out to the side that gave her an hourglass shape.

Mokuba blushed, and she noted it with a chuckle.

"Sorry Mo-ku, I shouldn't be teasing you, you are just a kid."

Ruffling his hair she took his hand again and led him over to the wading pool.

Internally he grumbled at her treating him like a kid.

"I'm only three years younger than you, it's not my fault I'm short."

Her eyebrow raised at this.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought... because you're so cute and small."

Mokuba blushed sullenly.

"I-I'm not that short, I'm 153 cm now, I just… haven't finished growing is all."

Anzu smiled.

"It's fine Mo-ku, everyone grows at different times,"

The girl began to backstep into the submerged steps of the wading pool staring up at the boy as she took him in by the hand.

"-Besides you're already way better than someone like Jounouchi-kun, at least you know etiquette, and you're not bad to look at either."

She winked with this last comment earning a bright blush from the boy.

"R-right… thanks Anzu-chan."

The girl reached for the hem of his hoodie and his hands snapped to hers.

"W-what are you doing?"

She looked up confused.

"You need to take your hoodie off to swim don't you, it looks expensive."

He blushed.

"U-uh well, I have others like this, besides…"

She smiled at the boy.

"Mo-ku, it's just us, you don't have to be shy, come on."

Reluctantly he obliged allowing her to pull his hoodie off, she noticed that underneath he was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt, and had a crystal necklace which glowed with faint blue light.

"W-woah, Mo-ku that's beautiful."

He grasped the glowing blue jewel in his hand nervously.

"Y-yeah, it was my mother's, Seto says it's special but he never explained exactly what that means."

Mokuba took the necklace off carefully, setting it at the poolside, then began lifting up his grey tank.

Anzu blushed lightly as she saw the boy's defined abs.

"Wow.. what a mature physique."

Mokuba blushed again as he set the shirt down by the pool.

"Seto-Nii, says physical discipline is paramount to a healthy lifestyle."

The boy folded his arms over his shoulders semi nervously, praying that the girl's gaze wouldn't notice the stiffness in his swimwear.

Instantly he stiffened as he felt her palms trace his chest, circling his abs.

He let out a soft breathy moan, but locked eyes with her.

"A-Anzu."

She blushed noticing what she was doing and swam back shaking her head.

"R-right, sorry, um, how much do you know about swimming?"

Mokuba blushed with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Uh, well I went to the beach once as a child, but Seto had to pull me out of the tide, I'm not a great swimmer."

Anzu nodded to him.

"Okay I want you to kick your legs out in a back pedaling motion, while rolling your arms forward, keep your hands extended."

Mokuba nodded nervously and stepped the rest of the way into the water, floating buoyantly on his chest;

He mimicked the motions she described and was able to move a few inches forward in the water before losing focus and flailing in a dog paddle sort of way.

The girl smiled at him.

"You had it for a second Mo-ku, don't give up yet, tell you what, I'm going to swim over to the edge and if you can make it to me without breaking form, you can kiss me for 30 seconds."

Mokuba's eyes widened at the offer, as he felt a sense of dire resolve fill his body.

"R-right."

The girl backpaddled her way to the edge of the shallow pool, and when she signalled for him to begin, Mokuba swam forward deftly, every part of him moving in smooth conjunction.

He arrived in just under 10 seconds and as soon as he reached her, he put his hand to the side of her face.

Obliging her word she closed her eyes and leaned submissively forward.

Taking her gently in his arms while paddling neutrally to keep himself afloat, he locked his lips with hers.

Her lips were soft and warm, and he carefully approached with his tongue checking for permission to enter.

The sensation of the taller lithe older girl held in his comparatively smaller arms was intoxicating.

She granted him, and he tasted the inside of her mouth, her warm saliva trailing his tongue as it sought hers in a desperate embrace.

Again she obliged, wrapping her tongue with his and the two began to vye for superiority.

Mokuba could feel her pressing closer to him, and he didn't know if this meant he was doing a good job, he had never kissed anyone before, and was just going off what he'd read about.

What he could feel was the soft bunched sensation of her groin pressing closer to his, causing spikes of pleasure to run through his member.

He instinctively grinded forward into her, expecting her to recoil from the motion, her eyes opened in shock, but she moaned lightly into his mouth.

Pressing his luck he lowered his free hand placing it firmly over her rear, he grinded into her over their swimsuits again.

She placed a firm hand against his chest and he paled thinking for sure she was about to slap him for touching her like that.

His suspicions seemed to be confirmed as she shoved him semi-hardly against the edge of the pool, his arms holding onto the edge as his focus on paddling had been lost.

"Anzu- I'm sorry."

She placed a finger to his lips silencing him.

"It's okay Mo-ku, I've seen it, the way you keep looking at me, even before today, tell me… do you like me?"

Mokuba blushed but nodded.

"Y-yeah, ever since Battle city, you're so cool Anzu-chan, and confident, and beautiful, you're the only girl in the world who's ever made me feel like this."

Anzu blushed neon red looking away in a shy way.

"O-oh… that's sweet Mo-ku, and unexpected."

She turned back to him swimming closer and placed a kiss on his lips.

Pulling away she stared at him with a strange glint in her eyes.

Mokuba looked back at her feeling a strange tense energy from her.

"W-what does this mean?"

She placed an arm lightly over his shoulder pulling him into a sort of hug, pressing their chests together.

"Mo-ku do you… want to have sex… with me?"

His entire face turned bright red, as he looked up at her stuttering.

"S-sex.. With Anzu… f-for real?"

She nodded looking away obviously embarrassed by the scenario.

Closing his fist he stared at the blue crystal which glowed, and he felt a strange sense of confidence overtake him.

"Yes, Anzu, I do, I want to, it's all I want."

The older girl sighed.

"I don't know why, but you feel so comforting to me, you're so sweet, and handsome, and…"

Her eyes trailed down to where the water surface rippled, and he could feel her hand lightly clutch his member from outside his speedo.

Mokuba blushed.

"A-Anzu-chan! you're so forward…"

Steeling himself he placed a confident hand on her chest and lightly began to massage one of her breasts.

Biting her lip she moaned.

"W-woah… so suddenly, mm, don't stop."

Mokuba obliged her and reaching deftly behind her back he unlaced her bikini top and set it to the side.

She seemed to allow this as he leaned forward, and pulled one of her erect nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue over it.

He looked up at her with a sort of longing gaze.

"Please… Anzu-chan… touch me."

She nodded still a touch embarrassed but slid off his speedo under the water setting it next to her bikini top.

Tracing her fingers over it, she grasped his erect member in her hands, confirming her suspicions, he wasn't small in one regard, his member was average sized enough to fill her hand.

Stroking with her hand, up and down the length of his shaft, she could feel him softly moaning into her nipple which he was currently sucking;

The vibration sent chills through her that caused her maidenhood to tense with pleasure.

Mokuba seemed to gain a new confidence with the pleasure and taking dominance in the situation he spun her around so that he was playing with her breasts from behind.

She was in a half seated position now in front of him still stroking with her hand, while he sucked softly on her neck, earning moans of approval from the older girl.

She felt his free hand trail down her bikini bottom, and though she tensed at first, anticipation overcame her and she let him continue.

He pulled the bottom down setting it next to his own discarded swimwear.

Anzu noticed his hand lower from her breast and began to deftly stimulate her clit.

His other hand had come unaccounted for until she felt it take her own and remove her grip from his member.

Folding her arm over her own chest he used his hand to line himself up with her spare entrance.

Though she was hesitant she was unable to voice these concerns before he had thrust himself inside her;

He replaced his hand atop her own holding her arm over chest in a sort of restraining way.

His grip was weak enough it was clear it was more for his own pleasure than to actually hold her in place.

"U-ugh, Mo-ku, gently."

In between moans of exertion she felt herself jostled forward from the boy's motion, as he thrusted into her from behind.

For his part the sensation had become overwhelming, her relatively larger stature made it so that every thrust into her he could feel her ass ripple over him.

And his hands couldn't trace her entire back in a short motion, the feeling of making love to an older, beautiful girl was heavenly.

The boy's self control was slipping with the intense sensations, so his body fell back on autonomic reflexes, hold close, and thrust.

His hand was gripping her wrist against her breast, his other hand held flat against her navel and abdomen.

It seemed she was enjoying it as well, as every thrust from him sent her tongue out lightly, her face blushed, and eyes narrowed.

"U-gh, soo goood, mmm.."

She moaned in a sing-song chirp as he thrust deep inside her.

He couldn't handle the erotic site of her pleasured face, as he began thrusting fast and wild, with close quick thrusts, almost climbing up her back to press in from behind.

His hand rose from her abdomen to her shoulder and he pressed her forward pushing to where his tip could just barely feel her womb tapping it.

"M-Mo-ku.. Unhg.. wait…" She went to cry in protest but it was too late.

Her womb was flooded and filled with hot sticky strings of seed, which spiralled into her womb and filled it to capacity.

Breathing heavily he fell forward, laying his face on her shoulder and placing soft kisses down her back, as he twitched, releasing all of his remaining seed into her.

She was petrified by a mix of pleasure and shock, as she felt her womb being filled up completely.

"W-what… did you just…"

Her eyes widened, as she paled slightly.

Mokuba was too tired to respond, the experience had been so intense he was on autopilot, just laying against the girl as his member fell out of her now flaccid.

She freed herself from under his grasp, lifting him up to the edge of the pool and holding onto the edge with both arms, still twitching and semi-frozen from pleasure.

After a moment she was able to muster the motor skills to climb out herself, and she could hear the sploshing of seminal fluid falling from her vagina and landing in the water with a splash.

"S-so much…"

She looked at Mokuba, who was red-faced and had a sleepy blissful look on his half-lidded face.

He was clutching the necklace in his hand, and was half curled next to his hoodie.

Despite her mild annoyance with him she couldn't help but think he looked endearing.

She looked at the boy, but it was clear he wouldn't be able to hold a meaningful conversation in his current state.

Sighing to herself she left for the shower, stopping by a maintenance panel to turn on the pool's filter, it would be bad for the boy if he got the girl's swim team pregnant.

Taking a quick shower she noted that there was no way she would be able to clean out her womb, it had been filled thoroughly from multiple angles.

'Shit.'

She had been off the pill for months, ever since Yami has returned to the spirit world.

In the coming weeks she would have to face the likely, nigh certain possibility of pregnancy.

Dressing in her normal clothes and setting her bathing suit out to dry over a towel rack, she returned to the pool.

She saw Mokuba who had managed to dress himself and was sitting cross legged by the pool clutching the necklace around his neck in his hand.

He looked up at her and a mix of guilt and embarrassment was apparent on his face.

She shook her head.

"Mo-ku, what are we going to do if I get pregnant huh?"

Mokuba for his part stood up with a slight smile.

"Well, is a shotgun wedding out of the question?"

She looked at him with an indignant glare.

"That's not funny Mo-ku, I have dreams, I can't drop everything and become a mother."

Mokuba nodded apologetically.

"You're right I'm sorry, if it comes to that we'll handle it, just don't tell Seto, I'll never hear the end of it."

She nodded with an annoyed sigh.

"You might be sweet, and charming; but you're still a guy after all."

Mokuba nodded.

"A-Anzu…"

She turned to face the boy still slightly indignant.

"What?"

He looked up at her with unknown emotion in his eyes, but a soft smile graced his face.

"I wanted to give you this."

He reached up with the glowing blue necklace in his hand.

She looked at it with a surprised glance.

"Your necklace… but isn't that important to you?"

Mokuba nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes... but so are you, please, take it."

Anzu blushed hesitantly accepting the necklace and placing it on her neck.

The boy looked up at her with his steel blue eyes and against herself she felt a blush and smile creep onto her face.

"Ah Mo-ku, thank you…"

She wrapped her arms around him and he accepted the hug, closing his eyes in her embrace.

"I've messed up I know, please don't hate me… I hope we can still be something, you mean a lot to me Anzu-chan."

She nodded and felt the last bits of resentment subside.

"Mokuba-kun, I don't hate you, I'm just worried, I'm not ready for parenthood, it's all so sudden."

The boy nodded and his posture straightened, he stood tall and confident, locking eyes with her.

"Anzu, even if you do become pregnant, I swear on my honor as a Kaiba, I will never abandon you, I'll give you the world, anything you need, it's yours."

Smiling cooly, his blue eyes glinted with intensity that reminded her of Seto, it was a side of Mokuba she had never seen before, but… it made her feel safe.

"I'll hold you to that Mo-ku, you better mean it."

"I do, every word."

Anzu cheekily grinned.

"Okay then, Mo-ku, let's start with this, you owe me a date."

Mokuba smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

He pulled his white wallet from his hoodie and with surprising suavity brandished a metallic credit card with a blue eyes dragon insignia.

"Name the place, starting today, I'll treat you to whatever you want."

She chuckled.

"Well there is one place."

She mimicked him pulling a Burger world coupon from her blazer.

He sweatdropped but couldn't help but smile at her.

"S-sure."

X END X


End file.
